Vis tes sentiments
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Drabble/OS sur les sentiments que Cameron éprouvent pour House // Hameron sans spoilers.


**Vis tes sentiments**

Quelque chose d'abstrait se faisait ressentir. Un nœud dans l'estomac, agréable, mais la douleur apparaissait quand elle se disait que cette sensation ne se partager pas.

Elle restait debout, dans son appartement, ne sachant quoi faire. Aucun acte ne passait dans sa tête, aucune parole n'arrivait à sortir de ses lèvres. En réalité, elle ne voulait rien faire, si ce n'est que penser, réfléchir. Elle prêtait un œil peu attentif à son nouveau colocataire, Robert Chase.

Elle se dégoûtait simplement en voyant ce nouvel amant. Mais ce mot ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle le considérait comme un meilleur ami, un frère, voire même un confident. Mais pas comme un amant.

Tout le monde le savait, ou du moins le devinait. Elle ne demeurait jamais insensible au charme de son ancien patron. Elle résistait tant bien que mal sans y parvenir, même une seule et unique fois. Impossible. Elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à s'avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Une réalité bien trop dure et sûrement fatale pour sa vie de Sainte Nitouche aimante et douce. Si elle disait ouvertement ce qu'elle pensait ressentir, elle deviendrait la folle hystérique suicidaire.

N'importe quel moyen se verrait bon s'il en résulter un oubli. Un vrai oubli. Pas même une seule pensée envers _lui_. Elle espérait vivre dans l'inconscience de ses sentiments. Les fuir, lâchement. Elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Elle tirait tout de même une fierté des choses qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Son côté sadomasochiste ressortait de temps en temps en elle, surtout quand elle pensait à ses sentiments pour _lui_. Elle se félicitait de ne pas maudire son existence si pitoyable qu'elle pouvait être, ne pas se maudire elle-même, voire même de pouvoir survire à une épreuve aussi redoutable que les sentiments. _Ce_ sentiment.

Une partie d'elle-même lui soufflait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle rompe son fidèle lien avec l'opérateur amour-sur-pattes.

Mais son conscient la tiraillait pour qu'elle se batte de toutes ses forces, qu'elle n'abandonne pas. Sa philosophie : l'effort pour la réussite. Si elle montrait assez de pugnacité avec _ces_ sentiments, elle pourrait parvenir à ses fins, à ce dont elle rêvait. Mais elle renonçait bien vite à défendre _ces_ pensées, de peur qu'il n'en résulte de faux espoirs qui la feraient souffrir plus que nécessaire.

Dans les courts instants où elle croisait les prunelles bleues myosotis de _cet_ homme, elle croyait en tout ce qu'elle pouvait croire : dieu, le paradis... lui, une relation... _l'amour_... Elle se sentait assez forte pour affronter ses lèvres, mais dans ces moments là, ces dernières ne répondaient pas.

Elles persistaient impertinemment pour ne pas prononcer _ces_ mots, ces trois petits mots à la suite. Petits, mais qui relevaient de tellement de choses, _tellement de sentiments_... Elles résistaient également à l'envie de rencontrer l'âme soeur.

Car même si la jeune femme, elle, s'amourachait déjà d'un homme qu'elle désirait, ses lèvres souhaitaient elles-aussi trouver _quelqu'un_, ou plutôt _les semblables de quelqu'un_. Semblables en bien plus alléchantes, évidemment. Peut-être le développement d'une relation bucco-sentimentale ? Une souffrance qui suivait la relation cardio-sentimentale ? Et si un autre désir pointait le bout de son nez ? Une relation qui ne pourrait être citée de peur que l'intimité soit brisée ? Evidemment, ce sentiment là faisait souffrir la jeune femme depuis bien longtemps. Mais encore une fois, elle ne se l'avouait pas.

Autant de souffrances dans si peu de sentiments. Si peu de sentiments, pourtant si grands, si révélateurs... si magnifiques dans le cas où ils pouvaient être réciproques. L'absence de réciprocité aussi, faisait souffrir.

Tous ces désirs, tous ces souhaits, tous ces sentiments se transformaient en des larmes froides, qui pouvaient être évacuée à tout instant des yeux de la jeune femme. Mais elle devait être forte, elle devait surmonter cette épreuve. Impossible. Impossible, impossible, impossible. Tout comme ignorait _ce_ sentiment. Tout comme ne pas penser à _lui_. Tout comme être obligée de montrer ce tas de sensations comme un mensonge. Mais bien évidemment, ce mensonge se présentait sous la forme d'un mensonge qui en cachait bien d'autres. Tout le monde ment, les sentiments aussi. Ils se trompent, aussi. Mais après des années, la possibilité d'une erreur vivait encore ? Non. Non, elle le savait.

La jeune femme entendit un bruit caractéristique d'une canne. Peut-être devenait-elle folle ? En moins que la folie suivait _ce_ sentiment ? Elle vrilla du regard la fenêtre, d'où semblait venir le bruit.

_Il_ passa. _Il_ la regarda. Mais _il_ ne s'arrêta pas, tout comme _il_ ne lui parla pas. Tout comme _elle_ se figea, _elle_ le contempla. Mais _elle_ réagit tout comme _ces_ mots se répétaient lentement dans son esprit. Lentement. Très lentement. Dans un effort titanesque.

Elle l'aimait. Il la rendait folle, folle de lui. Elle ne l'ôtait pas de ses pensées. Elle l'aimait, et ne le nierait plus.


End file.
